Chocolate
by Nyistar
Summary: Katara and the Gaang wonder why Aang and Mai, mostly Aang does not like Chocolate. Pairing: Kataang, Maiko. Ther is a suprise ending
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.**

* * *

Aang is someone capable of many things, he can bend all the elements, he can use the Avatar state, he can deal with impossible situations, but one thing he is not capable of, hate. As The Gaang says he can only dislike something or someone.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I know Aang better than anyone; I know he dislikes few things. Not being able to enjoy a walk in a town without being mobbed by fans is on own mutual list. There are two that shock me, through. The first is his dislike of Sea Prunes; the dish is a time honoured classic of the Water Tribe. It tastes great. The first time he tried it, he looked sick. Sokka and I have been trying to get him to eat him, only ending up ending him sick. The second is the more shocking to me. He dislikes CHOCOLATE.

A month after we started dating, we were in the Fire Nation. Aang had finished a meeting and we were on a stroll. I saw this brown bar of what I saw was food. I showed Aang. When he first saw it, he started to frown. He said it was called Chocolate, he offered buy me some. I wanted to try it but he did not try any. I broke off a small piece and popped it into my mouth. I loved the taste ate the bar by the time we returned to the palace.

A little while after, Mai told me the Palace chefs made it; although she dislikes it. I started to like it a lot. Mai started to call me a chocoholic. Everyone started to eat and love it, expect Aang and Mai. Aang never would tell me why he did not like it. I got him to eat it by bribing him with kisses and once I put some on my lips to get him to like it; which fail horribly. I could never understand why he dislikes it, but then again, I don't even know why I hate papaya. (END OF POV)

* * *

**Aang's POV**

The Gaang loves to state the oblivious. There are only two foods I really dislike. Those darn Sea Prunes that Sokka and Katara love, and I know she will force me to eat it sooner rather than later. I hate the taste, it is unappealing, and then again, if I grew up eating it I may have learned to like it. I could never understand why Katara loved it, but hated papaya. Papaya was not the worst fruit.

The second food was Chocolate. I know Katara loved it the most. She often asked me why I disliked it, but I would never say why. It is too painful. Ever since i woke up from that day in awful day in Ba Sing Se, Katara decided to make my problems her problems. I don't want to burden her with my problems, but I think I may snap if one of Zuko's servants offers me it. Mai and I are the only ones who do not eat chocolate in the group. Zuko and Toph agree with me on the Sea Prunes issues through. (End of POV)

* * *

It was two years after the war. The Gaang were in the Fire Nation. They were all in the Royal family's living room. Aang and Katara were talking about Aang growing his hair. Every few months Aang would grow it out for her; she loved his hair as much as he loved hers. He had to shave his head if he was going to a meeting, which he had too often. They decided for the next few weeks he would grow it and seal the deal with a kiss. They heard Sokka shouting 'Ogies' from on the couch.

The two were talking to others when a servant walked in.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, honour guest, we have made you all our most popular dessert." The servant said and two others walked into with a tray of chocolate.

Everyone was smiling, expect Aang. He frowned and refused the dessert.

"No disrespect, I have a stomach ache. I sure Master Katara or Master Toph would gladly take my piece." Aang said, only convincing the servant, who did not want to argue with the Avatar, and handed Katara and Toph the two pieces meant for him, which they did not refuse.

His friends knew he was lying, but only smile and complimented the chef about chocolate.

"This is really good. It is so sweet." Katara told to the servant who first came in.

"Thank you, this is a true Fire Nation dessert." The servant said.

Katara and Suki, who were at either side of Aang saw him roll his eye after the servant comment and said under his breath. "Sure it is."

They servants heard Aang mumbling under his breath and started to worry.

"Is everything ok, Avatar?" One asked.

"I fine, I just remembered, um... I need to mediate." Aang said and left the room.

As the servant, the Gaang was still wondering what set him off. They were still eating their chocolate. Katara told them what he said to himself. Zuko looked at her and then face palmed.

"That is why he hates it; thanks a lot great grandfather." Zuko said shaking his head.

Everyone was confused at by his statement.

"Sparky, what do you know?" Toph said abrasively.

"Yes Zuko, what did Roku do?" Sokka asked.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and a shot a look at him. Aang walked in continued frowning

"After Sozin, killed me people, the Fire Nation raided our libraries to find information on me. They brought everything back to the Fire Nation. Chocolate is Air Nomadic not Fire Nation, and it is quite to talk behind someone's back thank you very much." Aang said, shocking everyone with him being there, and left to return to his room.

They knew why he did not like it now; it was a reminder of what the Fire Nation did to his people; murdered and stole from his people.

Everyone put down the dish they loved and for a moment or two felt Aang's pain. Katara decided he needed her and left them to go to his room, which was next to hers.

She knocked on his door and in a few seconds he opened the door. He had his airbending pendant in hand. He motioned her to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry for how I acted down there. It is just painful to see the same nation, who destroyed mines, claim the last piece of my culture as their own. I know much you love it and I love you, so I never told you." Aang said.

"I understand, I always wanted to know why you dislike it. Did you like it when the Air Nomads made it?" Katara asked while forming a plan in her head.

"Yes, I loved it as much as you do now. Gyatso taught me how to make all kinds of chocolate, what is your point?" Aang said confused.

"Well, if you know how to make it, let's make some Air Nomad chocolate." Katara said.

"You would do this for me. You're the best….. Wait you're only doing this to try new chocolate aren't you?" Aang said playfully.

"Well, yes and also because I'm a great girlfriend." Katara said and laughed.

"Sure you are chocoholic." Aang said and joined her in laughter.

"Do you want me to stop kissing you for a week?" Katara said and smirked at Aang's facial expression.

"No need to be hasty, sweetie." Aang said.

"You are so easy you know that." Katara said and pulled him into a kiss.

After a while they returned to the living room to tell the other of their plan. Everyone was eager to join after hearing Air Nomad chocolate was the sweetest ever.

"Ok, well I know this island about a half hour from the mainland that has all the stuff we need. We can go tomorrow." Aang said.

"Mai, we know why Aang hated it, but why do you hate chocolate?" Katara said.

"Azula!" Mai replied and Zuko explained when they were young, Azula pulled a chocolate prank on Mai.

* * *

** I have read stories of how Aang hates Chocolate and I was reading this article that same chocolate came from nomads so this story fits**


	2. The island

**Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

The Gaang, minus Zuko and Mai, were travelling to the island. Katara and Aang were at Appa's reins. Suki, Toph and Sokka were in the saddle talking about random topics. Suki went to the edge of the saddle to be close to Aang and Katara.

"Aang." Suki said.

Aang and Katara turned around to see Suki close to them.

"Yes Suki, what is it?" Aang said in a cheerful tone.

"How do you know about this island?" Suki asked.

"Avatar Yangchen made it for when she had to be in the Fire Nation, she disliked the palace because of the she was an Air Nomad, she refused to be treated like a queen, and where ever she went in the fire nation she was treated like this. She made the island for herself and all future Avatars." Aang paused, took a breathe and continued.

"Kyoshi and Roku made one trip here and I only learned of it a few days ago; I was planning a trip anyways." Aang finished and returned to his position and saw the island in his sight.

In the more than ten minutes they landed. Aang went and paid his respects to a statue of Avatar Yangchen. He returned and the group started to plan.

"Ok, well Katara and I are going to get the Cocoa and the fruits. Suki, Toph and Sokka, you all need to get the milk of the goat-bull and some vanilla flowers. Don't worry Sokka; the ones on this island are friendly, we will meet back here in two hours." Aang said.

Katara and Aang laughed at Sokka blushing. They told the others of a story when they were travelling, Sokka kicked one and it chased them down.

After telling the story, Suki and Toph were on the ground laughing. When they recovered, Aang and Katara took Appa to the other side of the island.

* * *

**Aang and Katara**

Aang and Katara had landed Appa in a clearing and made their way through a small field to find the cocoa trees. They had two bags, one for the fruit, and the other for the cocoa.

"What are the fruits for, Aang?" Katara asked.

"We are going to find sweet fruit to use the sugar in them, but the cocoa is the most important piece in this recipe." Aang said.

Katara started to look around and saw a tree with something she made never seen growing on it.

"Is that a cocoa tree?" Katara said and motioned to the tree.

"Yes, that is it." Aang said as they rushed over to the tree.

Aang and Katara made it to the tree. Aang jumped up and Katara positioned the bag below him, so he could cocoa. He dropped about ten cocoa and they left to find the fruit.

* * *

**Suki, Toph and Sokka**

They walked for a few minutes and found a small herd of goat-bull. Sokka saw them and put Suki and Toph in front of him

"And you call Twinkle toes a girl." Toph said.

"Calm down, Aang said they friendly on this island. If you are so scared, Toph and I will go get the milk, you go get the flowers over there." Suki said and motioned to a field near the gazing site.

Sokka shook his head and started to gather flowers.

Toph and Suki were close to a goat-bull; Toph made an earth chair and waited for Suki to get milk.

"Hey girl." Suki said. "You mind giving us some milk?" Suki said to the animal.

As if those were some secret command, the cow turned around so its udder faced Suki. She milked it and filled to of their pales.

What Sokka did not know is that he unknowingly attracted the attention of some of the male goat-bull.

The next thing Toph and Suki knew that Sokka was being chased by a small part of the herd. Toph pitied him and made an earth wall blocking the goat-bulls from Sokka. Suki and Toph made their way to Sokka, while carrying a pale each.

"Thanks Toph, now you see why I was freaked out." Sokka said when he stopped panting heavily.

* * *

**Katara and Aang**

"Aang, we have the mangoes and apples, we are ahead of time, so should we just find the others?" Katara asked. She raised a brow when she saw he rubbed a mango that he was eating against his lips.

He smiled at her confused expression; he walked over to her and placed a gentle, yet firm kiss on her lips. When she returned the kiss, she understood what he did. His lips tasted of mango, her favourite fruit. She loved it. She pulled away and giggled at the disappointed in his face.

"Don't get mad. If I didn't we would have stayed like this for a while and Sokka would get all 'you two are making babies'." Katara said.

"Fine Katara." Aang said.

Two got and on Appa and as they were about to take-off, Toph, Sokka and Suki came with their ingredients.

They went back to the palace and went to a private kitchen and start to sort the ingredients.

"Ok, I think we have enough to make four trays, but I think we should make one to test it out." Aang said. Everyone nodded.


	3. Made and ate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

**Everyone is asking for the flashback, so here you go.  
**

* * *

The Gaang was in the private kitchen. Katara and Aang had frozen the milk with waterbending.

"So Mai, can you explain what happened with the prank?" Toph said.

Mai took a long sigh and recount the events of that horrible day.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Mai was nine. _

_Zuko and Mai had gotten into a fight with Azula. Azula had to get revenge on Mai. She used something Mai liked, she used chocolate._

"_Mai." Azula said to the girl close to the pond. Mai pretended to not hear her, Zuko was with his mother. Normally Zuko would help Mai with his sister, but he was not there._

"_Mai, you're not going to talk to me, but I came to make peace, I want to give you a peace offering, it is chocolate." Azula said with a smile, a fake one at least. _

_Mai abandoned better judgement and nodded to Azula, Azula handed Mai, the box in her hand. Mai took one and ate it; the chocolate from the palace was the sweetest you would ever taste._

_Azula had pulled her easiest prank ever. She ordered some of the servants making chocolate to put no sugar and to put sour things in it. She did not know what they put, but knew they listened to her when she saw Mai's mouth twisted and she throw up in the ground. _

_Azula stood proud admiring her handy work. _

"_I will go get a servant now." Azula said and walked inside._

"_Zuko was right… she is crazy." Mai said to herself._

End of flashback

* * *

"And that's what happened." Mai said.

"Ok, I don't know about you all, but I've heard enough stories about Zuko's Psychopath of a sister. Let's start making chocolate." Aang said and everyone nodded expect Zuko and Mai.

"Sorry Aang, Mai and I are being dragged by Ty Lee to a show. We need to go." Zuko said, took Mai and bid their goodbyes.

"Ok, Sokka, Suki and Toph, you all have to gut the cocoa plant and get the beans in them. When you're done give Katara and I, the insides. While you are doing that, Katara and I will get the sugar from fruit. We will boil and fruit and get a solution of glucose and obtain the sugar from that. The beans need to be grinded into a powder, which is why Toph is with you two. The guts of the cocoa will help make cocoa butter." Aang said in one breath.

"Ok, two things. One: The only reason I'm with them, is so you and your girlfriend could spend time alone. Second: How can you spoke so slow and finish that in one breath." Toph said.

"First off: So. And second: I'm an Airbender; when training you to be able to use oxygen more effective." Aang said.

"Find, but you two are going in that room. I don't to see you two 'I love you' vibes, because we all know that is what this will turn into." Toph said and Aang and Katara left the room with some pots and the fruit.

* * *

**Katara and Aang**

The two had put on aprons and started to treat the apples and mangoes. They boiled it and used waterbending to speed things up. After they were finished, they took out the fruit, got rid of them and crystallized the sugar. They got a large pot, which was going to contain the chocolate mixture.

"Well, we finished ahead of time, what you want to do while we wait?" Aang asked.

"I have a few ideas." Katara said as she came closer to him and they started to kiss for a while.

* * *

**Sokka, Suki and Toph**

They had finished gut the cocoa and Toph raised to three rocks for them to grind the beans. Suki had the brilliant idea to grind them on a cloth, so it would be easy to collect. Toph had an easy time doing this; it took her all of five minutes to finish. Sokka and Suki were getting pissed off.

"Break already, this is hard for nothing. I swear I can't do this for a living." Suki ranted and continued to crush the beans.

"Toph, how did you do this, so easy?" Sokka asked and smashed the bean with stone.

"If I let you two keep doing this, I may be hard till I'm dead." Toph said and with the aid of her bending, took their rock.

In a minute or two it was done. They gather it in one bag and put the guts of the cocoa in the other. They walked into the room to see the pot prepared and Aang and Katara, to Sokka's dismay, making out in a corner of the room.

* * *

"Oh come on, you two, can't keep the oggies factor down to a minimum." Sokka said. Aang and Katara blushed with embarrassment, neither heard the door.

"Shut up Sokka, you need to learn to knock." Katara said as she and Aang broke apart and collected the ingredients.

They ignored Sokka's other comments and started to boil the guts.

"When it comes out, it will be cocoa butter. We need to mix everything and slowly heat it." Aang said. They took it out.

They added the now unfrozen milk, the grinded cocoa beans, vanilla, the sugar and cocoa butter. Aang used his bending and made a small fire under the pot. They left it for two hours.

They came back to meet a brownish mixture in the pot. Aang and Katara used waterbending to make into a solid bar. They divided it into many pieces. Suki gave Aang and Katara the first two pieces.

"Katara, why don't you try it first?" Aang said.

Katara nodded and kissed Aang on the cheek. She took the piece in her hand and ate it.

"Well, what do you think?" Aang asked.

"Well I still like fire nation chocolate, but I LOVE AIR NOMAD CHOCOLATE." Katara exclaimed.

Everyone tried the chocolate and had a similar reaction to Katara's. When Toph, Sokka and Suki left with their share, Katara knew Aang was happy.

"Well, I could get use to Air Nomad chocolate." Katara said smiling and was about to take another piece but was stopped by Aang.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Katara said.

"No more chocolate for you." Aang said playfully.

"Why?" Katara said and pouted like a child.

"Because, I'm worry you like it more than kissing me." Aang said.

Katara quickly grappled the chocolate and pushed it into his lips. He was confused, but forgot everything as Katara brought her lips up to his.

They kiss and ended up splitting the piece in half. When they broke Aang was so happy, he put another piece in her mouth, which she accepted and she said "I like chocolate, but I love you."

"Good to know." Aang said and ate another piece himself.

* * *

Ok The story is not over yet


End file.
